Talk:Atlantis Lostbelt Release/@comment-25712820-20191220193409/@comment-44683073-20200206204000
Sir L002 , Frenze01 and Ouraboros I'll be interrupting this conversaion a bit but lemme clear out some misunderstanding here. Firstly about Greek Gods- In both PanHuman and LB timelines, the Greek Gods are robots. Titans are Aliens, who made Greek Robots as Essentially Computer Programs/Interface Terminals to basically have administration on the world. Gaia(The Titan Gaia, not Gaia Gaia) essentially helped these Gods attain some form of Sentience/Free Will (as they were basically just Computer Programs). In Pan-Human timeline, in 12 000 BC, Sefar descended upon the planet and completely destroyed them all, Ares was said to have been able to put up a bit of resistance. The thing is, Gods don't actually die when they are killed, instead, they are reduced to Divine Spirits to are sent to the Reverse Side. From there, they create another body to possess. After Sefar destroyed their original(robotic) bodies, they made their new bodies more biological and humanoid, which also made it easier for them to interact with the human population. In LB timeline, their original bodies were never destroyed, so they continued on using their mechanical bodies, because they never had any reason to switch to other bodies. Secondly about Astrea- The thing about Greek Gods being robots only refers to the original 12(Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Athena). The other Greek gods were either local gods that were absorbed into the Greek pantheon as they expanded their reign, or gods that were born between existing Gods of the Greek pantheon. Astrea was most likely part of the former. Same for Achilles's mother. Triton is an example of the latter. Another thing is that, aside from the original 12, no one else knew the 12 were robots in origin because all gods that were absorbed in, or gods that were born were all after the original 12 began using more humanoid bodies, meaning after Sefar's attack in 12 000 BC. Before Sefar's rampage, there existed only 12 gods, all the gods born or absorbed in were after that. (All of this was confirmed by Jason, Paris and Apollo and Achilles's talk with LB Hephaestus) About the Golden Apples- I honestly don't know as a lot of lore changes happened. In LB5, they said something about needing those to preserve/upgrade their Klironomia(Nanomachines). But it was established in the first encounter with Hephaestus that Klironomia only existed in LB timeline. The Pan-Human Greek gods never made them because they wasted a lot of valuable resources to combat Sefar. Said valuable resources in LB timeline were used to further develop and advance Olympus technology and civilisation, thus they could develop the Klironomia. So I don't know what its used for in Pan-Human timeline. About Olympus- Originally Olympus was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, not on top of Greece's tallest mountain. A great city of humans was built surrounding the Greek God's homes, and it was called Atlantis. After Sefar's invasion, Atlantis and Olympus were both completely destroyed, the human survivors fled to another region and settled there, and that place would soon become Greece. The gods decided to settle on the tallest mountain in the area, and named the mountain after their home, thus mount Olympus. Ofcourse, in LB timeline, Atlantis and Olympus weren't completely destroyed, so they never moved from there. About Babylonian gods- No, they are not robots. The robot thing refers to only the 12 original Greek Gods. The defining characteristics of the Babylonian Gods and Godess's true forms were that they were all mostly humanoid and had blonde hair. In fact, back in FGO's early days when Babylonia was just released in JP, they had released a concept art of Ishtar's true form(it was never canonized, but it gives a general idea of how they were supposed to look). What Ouraboros was saying was not that Babylonian gods are robots, but that Ishtar, as a Babylonian God knew Artemis was a robot. This kinda causes a contradiction tho since how does she know that? Not even Triton and Achilles knew that much and they were from Greece. Guess must be cause of being one of the high gods of the Babylonian pantheon. About Parvati- We know nothing about how her true form looks, or how any Hindu god's true forms looks, so I leave it to your imagination and theories.